


Sleepovers

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hailey wants a sleepover party but Daddy can't have that many little girls in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch was watching Panem News. He heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. His wife and daughter were up to something.

Hailey peeked into the living room and then more whispering in the kitchen. He could make out Hailey saying. “Please, Mommy, please, please, please.

“We have to ask your father.”

“He’ll say yes, if you do.”

That was true 99% of the time. He wondered what his little princess wanted that Effie was throwing the ball in his court.

Hailey peeked into the living room, turned to her mother and headed in.

She sat on the floor and looked at the TV screen and then at him. She wanted to make sure he wasn’t watching an interview of himself because that always made him cranky.

“Daddy are you busy?”

“No. Never too busy for you.

She sat next to him on the couch. “My friend Daisy is having a birthday party next week.

“That’s nice.” Haymitch said.

“It’s a sleepover party.”

“Uh huh.”

“Daisy is having seven girls spend the night. One for each year.”

“I feel for Delly.”

Hailey frowned. “Daddy, you know my birthday is next month.”

He laughed. “Really? I’d never have guessed. I thought the reason you pointed out every toy commercial to me was an interest in advertising.

“What’s advertising? Hailey asked.

“Trying to sell stuff. Anyway I know when your birthday is, I was there the first time.

“Have you decided on my present? Hailey asked.

She usually wasn’t that pushy. Too much time around her Capitol cousin Anna. “No, and if you don’t behave yourself there’s no guarantee you’ll get a present.

Hailey was completely confused and said in perfect Capitol accent. “When did I not behave?”

“Don’t ask me what I’m going to buy you. That’s rude.”

Hailey’s mouth formed a perfect o in shock. “I’m sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to be rude. I was just asking because…..if you hadn’t bought anything yet…I was going to ask if instead of a big gift if I could have a sleepover party instead, like Daisy?

Haymitch sighed. She was a very sweet little girl and it wasn’t an unreasonable request for most parents. “No Sweetheart. You can’t.

“We’ll be good Daddy. We’ll follow any rules you make. Mommy said I had to ask you and it was your say.

“Hailey…

“We’d all sleep in the guest room.

“Hailey, I can’t have that many kids in my house.”

“We have lots of room.

He frowned. “I know, it’s just….I can’t go to sleep with that many kids.

“I’ll tell them no one is allowed to wake you up. No one will go near you Daddy.

How could he tell his little girl that sometimes the noise of her playing made him jump? How could he say it took so much control when Daisy came over for him to not run screaming out of the house? That sudden noises terrified him. It was just a few months ago that Hailey jumped on him when he was watching television. She just wanted to play like she saw Daisy do with her father, the difference was instead of being tickled or bounced Hailey was pinned down to the floor. It was just luck that he didn’t break her arm.

“Honey, I have to say no. I can’t be responsible for watching that many kids.

“Mommy would do most of the watching and the games. You wouldn’t have to do anything but set up the bouncy bouncy and cut the cake.

He put her on his lap. “Hailey, you know how I have bad dreams because of the games.

She nodded.

“And I drink too much and sometimes I get jumpy with certain noises.

“And squirrels. Hailey added.

“What?

“You hate when a squirrel comes in the backyard, you don’t even like to eat them when Aunt Katniss hunts.

“There were squirrels in my arena. He said. “They were….scary.”

Hailey nodded. “Mommy said.”

“Six more little girls are just a little too much for me. I’ll give you a choice. You can have a sleepover if….I don’t come to the party.

Hailey’s lower lip trembled. “What do you mean not come to the party?

“I’ll spend the night next door and you can have your sleepover. I’ll come back when it’s over.

Tears started to fill her eyes. “I can’t not have my Daddy there. Who would wake me up and give me my birthday kisses?

He stroked her hair. That was the only thing his mother could do for her boys most of the time. The last time was his sixteenth birthday. He had started waking Hailey up at sunrise starting with her first birthday. He was surprised that the little girl that had everything would miss that. “Mommy could do that for this year.

She reached up and rubbed his stubble. “Mommy can’t give scratchy kisses. I always see you first on my birthday. I can’t wake up on my birthday without you, it just wouldn’t be my birthday.

He could see she was upset and he was flattered. He gently shushed her. “Okay, okay, calm down. Sweetie, maybe you could have the sleepover the night after your birthday so I’d still be there your birthday morning. 

“Daddy, will you really not be at my sleepover?

“I’m sorry Hailey but…..I won’t. If you have a regular party like before I’ll be there but….

“Is this because of the Games? Hailey asked.

He nodded. 

She bit her lip. “I hate the Hunger Games.”

He smiled. “So do I.”

She came to a decision. “I’ll have a regular party with games and cake. You will stay for that, won’t you Daddy?

He usually disappeared as soon as the kids arrived and sneaked back in time to cut the cake. He realized if he made her give up a sleepover he’d have to stay for the whole thing. “I will, I promise. 

She kissed him and went to the kitchen. He heard her say to her mother. “He said no.”

Effie gave her a hug. “I thought so. He wishes it could be different.

“I know that Mommy. Can I go over to Aunt Katniss and play with Buttercup?

“Okay, but remember Buttercup is getting old and might be cranky.”

“Yes Mommy. She went into the backyard and Peeta opened the gate.

Haymitch came into the kitchen put his arms around Effie. “I’m sorry.

“It’s okay. I thought it would be too much for you but sometimes she doesn’t take me seriously.

“I need to buy her a really nice gift to make up for it.”

“Haymitch…don’t go over the top. Her friends notice things now and if she gets something too different her friends will get jealous..”

He nodded. “You’re right……I guess it’s time to give in on the kitten.

Effie turned. “Honey, she’s been begging for that but are you sure you can handle it. What if the cat jumps on you when you’re asleep?

“Put a bell on the cat. I have to give her something special. I want my little girl to remember her seventh birthday was fun not that her crazy father couldn't give her a sleepover.

"You're not crazy.

"I'm a little crazy." He said. She.....really loves me."

Effie kissed him. "You're her Daddy. Why do you sound so surprised?

"My father was not so.....lovable."

"Well you're not him. Hailey doesn't have a bad thought about you.

"That's now. Wait till she's a teenager.

Effie laughed. "I can imagine you interrogating her boyfriends. Have my daughter home by midnight or else.

"Midnight? What makes you think I'll ever let her stay out till midnight. I have to enjoy the seven year old because ten years from now she'll hate me.


End file.
